


The Dawning of Fatness

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BBWs, Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: The shipwright Amanda Holliday always eats every last cookie the Guardians give her for the Dawning, but she doesn't count on just how many she'd get this year, or just how much weight they'd make her gain.
Kudos: 10





	The Dawning of Fatness

The Dawning had arrived once again, and out of all the denizens of the tower, besides Eva Levante herself, the shipwright Amanda Holliday was feeling the most in the seasonal spirit. It was practically in her name, after all. 

It was tradition for Guardians to hand out cookies to those they treasured, and Amanda always ended up getting an exceptional amount. While others like Zavala tended to simply nibble on the first few cookies they were given, and then leave the rest in an increasingly stale pile with a dutiful but gracious nod and a gift in return, Amanda always made sure to eat every last one. Maybe it was because those Chocolate Ship Cookies were just so damn delicious. Maybe it was because she was still a Texas girl at heart, and her appetite was unmatched. She would come to question this tradition of eating every cookie she received, as this year the Guardians seemed to show exceptional favoritism towards her.

It started with a few dozen Guardians and a few dozen cookies, which she devoured in minutes before going back to her repairs feeling full and content. Then another troupe of Guardians showed up with an even greater amount of treats than what she'd just finished eating. Still, it was the Dawning, and she wasn't going to let worrying about her waistline get in the way of her fun. So, she accepted their gift, thanked them, and sent them on their way with a few Enhancement Cores before getting to work on her second helping of sweets.

These ones went down just as easily, even if she wasn't working with an empty stomach to begin with. By time she was done with these, she was feeling quite full indeed. She noticed that her engineer's jumpsuit was starting to feel a bit tight around the middle, just in time for another group of Guardians fresh off patrol to arrive bearing gifts.

"Oh, well aren't you sweet!" Amanda said, wiping the cookie crumbs from her cheeks. It was only a small fireteam this time, but a dedicated one apparently, as each individual Guardian gifted her more cookies than the first group had as a whole. Not wanting to dampen the holiday spirit, she accepted, although she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this for. Pensively, she rested a hand against her burgeoning food baby as it growled and gurgled beneath her touch.

"Well...maybe I have a little more room..."

If she didn't before, then she definitely did short but noisy belch erupted unexpectedly from her throat.

"Well excuse me!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand. Her momentary lapse in manners wasn't enough to curb her appetite. The belch seemed to have given her a second wind of sorts. Just mere seconds ago she felt like she couldn't eat another bite, and now she was casually cramming cookies in her mouth hand over fist like she'd been starving. By time this current round of treats had vanished into her stomach, she was practically beaming with pride. If the Tower ever held an eating contest, she was pretty sure she'd get first place.

At this point she'd eaten well over a hundred cookies, and she had the stomach to show for it. What was once a slight but noticeable bump was now a full on burgeoning food baby. She had to unbuckle the toolbelt around her hips to leave her stomach room to expand, after which it came surging forward with an almost cartoonish GLORP. She couldn't help but caress the tight, gurgling orb with her hands. The skin felt so incredibly taut, and she could feel her stomach churning away with the countless cookies within it.

"Alright, now I really don't think I can eat another bite," she said as enough group of gift-bearing Guardians approached as if by fate. At this point, Amanda was on a roll, and the visibly bloated shipwright accepted and then devoured their gift in what felt like the same instant. The fabric and zipper of her sleeveless jumpsuit was put under increasing pressure with each bite, and was absolutely covered in the crumbs that came raining down from her hungry mouth.

Another group of Guardians transmatted in and gifted Amanda with the spoils of their grind, and another batch of cookies was quickly received and devoured.

"Mmmf, I can't stop eating these," she said, cramming a fistful of cookies into her mouth and letting out a boisterous belch that echoed through the Tower's hangar. On the other hand, considering that these were made from materials Guardians obtained in the field, she was probably better off not knowing.

At first she'd suspected that Guardians were favoring her as a recipient for their cookies, but now she was sure of it. Zavala, Shaxx, Ikora and the others all seemed to be completely ignored as Guardian after Guardian rushed into the hangar to gift Amanda another round of delicious, belly-swelling Chocolate Ship Cookies. Maybe they were curious to see just how full she could get, as many continues to linger in the hangar to watch Amanda gorge herself on their gifts. If it was a near-superhuman display of gluttony they were after, then they got what they wanted, as the shipwright's belly continued to swell with every batch she received, until she was sporting a truly impressive beach ball of a gut that was stretching her crumb-covered, grease-stained uniform to its absolute limits. As the fabric started to dig into her tummy more and more, she had no choice but to make some more room if she wanted to continue eating, and she very much did.

Unzipping her suit all the way down, her stomach came pouring forth, exposing everyone in the hangar to its unrestrained size and sound now that there was no longer a layer of fabric in the way.

The freckled, pale ball of flesh was of such immense size that it looked as though Amanda had swallowed a servitor whole. Its churning and gurgles, meanwhile, filled the entire hangar with wet glorps and glops of incredible volume, although they were effortlessly drowned out by the titanic belches that followed. Her belly wasn't the only thing exposed by the unzipping of her uniform, however, as her fairly sizable breasts were in full view too, though still hidden beneath a cow-print bra that was becoming increasingly appropriate with each fistful of cookies Amanda shoveled down her throat.

"BHOOOOOOOOOOOORP!!! Phew! Alright, who's next?" the Texan tomboy said, thumping her chest with her fist to help force out another belch. Most of the Guardians still greeted and gave their gifts to Amanda casually, although some were a bit meeker in the face of her brazen displays of gluttony and partial nudity. This particular Guardian was one of the latter, although that didn't stop him from giving her ten baker's dozens worth of cookies.

"Looks like someone was busy. Thank you very much, sweetheart."

Amanda may have been dipping into the eggnog in addition to those countless cookies, or maybe the holiday spirit was just making her feel particularly flirtatious, as she leaned in to give this especially generous Guardian a kiss on the cheek. She hadn't accounted for the size of her titanic tummy though, so she just ended up belly-bumping him instead, but at least the sentiment was still there.

And that's how Amanda spent the remaining few days of the Dawning, gobbling up every cookie she was given with a smile, a "thank you," and the occasional ground-shaking belch that invited comparisons to the time the Almighty had crashed into the Tower. Like with all celebrations, there was always a comedown, however, and Amanda was in for one hell of a holiday hangover in the form of consequences for the countless calories she'd consumed. 

\----

"BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURP!! Oof...excuse me..." Amanda wheezed as she waddled to her workstation, her every lumbering step making the floor tremble beneath her weight. It was the day after the Dawning, and those countless cookies had caught up with her in the form of hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of pure, jiggly fat. Her jumpsuit was completely inadequate for her new, corpulent figure. Blubber poured from the holes in the torn, sweat and grease stained material. The suit was sucked so tightly into her fat ass that one could see each individual crease and bump of cellulite through the fabric. Her great pillowy gut spilled out from the front of her uniform, which she would never again be able to zip, and her bra looked as though it might literally explode at any moment under the force of her weighty, fattened breasts.

This dawning had completely ruined her waistline, and yet, she couldn't help but look forward to next year.


End file.
